


Undercover Consequences

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Fox/Cody, Implied Wolffe/Cody, Multi, implied wolf pack/cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Cody and Rex hear the news of Obi-Wan's death while visiting Fox. From there life spirals out of control.





	Undercover Consequences

        Cody watched as Rex and Fox played holo-chess. Both vode were helpless at it but it was something to do that wasn’t talking about the war. It was rare that the 501st and the 212th were on Coruscant at the same time. Cody half suspected that Fox might have something to do with. The Coruscant Guard had specifically requested Generals Skywalker and Kenobi to help them on a mission in the coming week and the two Generals had arrived early to give their men some time off. Cody regretted telling Fox about the relationship he and Rex had with General Kenobi, Obi-Wan.  Cody tried not to smile at the thought of the man.

        “No fair you cheated.” Cody drew his attention back to the game to see Fox pushing himself up to a standing position.

        “Maybe you shouldn’t have been so focused on your latest conquest and instead paid attention to the game. I did notice your suspicious absence from the officer barracks last night. Tell me was it a vod or some girl you picked up in the bar?” Rex was pressing himself up as well. Cody rested a hand on Rex’s shoulder and the man quieted. Fox was tugging at the collar of his blacks slightly. Cody could see the bite mark shaped bruises hiding just under the collar.

        “Had a dance with Wolffe and the 104th did we Fox?” Cody knew those marks. He had a fair share of them in the past when he and Wolffe had a benefits arrangement going on. Wolffe and his entire group of degenerates had a thing about biting. Cody hadn’t minded, and he suspected Fox hadn’t either.

        “And if I did?”

        “I just didn’t take you to be that kinky. The wolf pack doesn’t do individual encounters.” Rex chuckled slightly.

        “Have I told you about that time Fox and I worked our way through two entire squads at the same time back on Kamino? He’s as kinky as them come.” Rex had known Fox before he had met Cody. Occasionally they still hooked up mostly as stress relief when Cody and Obi-Wan were off planet. Cody settled back on the couch, smiling slightly as Rex and Fox bantered about their conquests back in the day. When the official comm on Fox’s desk flashed he excused himself to deal with it. Rex sauntered over and settled on Cody’s lap.

        “What do you say we defile this couch while Fox deals with official business.” Cody wormed his hands down the back of Rex’s blacks, squeezing the firm ass he found there.

        “He’d probably ask to join us if he comes back in before we finished. He’s like that.”

        “Or we could put on a show for him riduur.” Cody pulled Rex into a kiss as the door to Fox’s study swooshed open. Cody pulled away when he saw the look of panic that was on Fox’s face. Rex twisted to see what had made Cody stop and slid himself off Cody’s lap.

        “Fox…”

        “There’s been an accident.” Fox settled his face into a more neutral expression but they both could still see the panic under his face. He seemed to be composing his thoughts and opened his mouth a few times before he snapped it closed.

        “Fox out with it.” Cody’s hands were fisted into balls. Rex looked about ready to jump into full armor and run out to try to help.

        “Commander, Captain… I regret to inform you that General Kenobi has been shot. My officers who reported to the scene tell me he was out on a walk with Commander Tano and General Skywalker when they encountered a sniper. General Skywalker and Commander Tano made it out without a scratch.”

        “Where is he Fox? Did they take him to the halls?” Cody stood up and rested a hand on Rex’s shoulder. Fox would have led with that if something wasn’t horribly wrong. Fox took a moment to collect himself before he shook his head.

        “He was pronounced dead at the scene. My officers told me he had passed before they had arrived.”

        “No…” Rex’s knees buckled, and Cody reached out to catch him. He was in a haze as he supported Rex.

        “Fox the sniper…”

        “He got away. General Skywalker tried to follow him while Commander Tano stayed behind to tend to General Kenobi.” Rex made a slight hiccupping noise and slipped from Cody’s grasp as Cody’s hands went loose. The man who had killed Obi-Wan had gotten away. He didn’t even hear the condolences Fox was offering them nor did he notice when they were bundled into a speeder by Fox and his men and brought back to their barracks. It was Fox’s men who saw them to their room while Fox explained what happened to their men.

 

* * *

 

 

        Cody stalked after General Skywalker. They hadn’t been invited to the entombment ceremony but that hadn’t stopped him from lurking outside the temple until General Skywalker exited followed by Ahsoka. The 212th had been put on indefinite leave while they waited for a new general to take command.

        Rex hadn’t taken the news well. He was currently in the barracks under the care of Kix and Helix. The 501st was rallying around their commander and their vod in the 212th. It was no secret among the troopers how much Rex and Cody had cared about their fallen general. Rex hadn’t spoken since Fox had given them the news.

        “General Skywalker…” General Skywalker spun around, and Cody stopped short to avoid running into the other man. Ahsoka stopped slightly to the side.

        “What do you want CC-2224?” Cody grimaced at his number and stood at attention before the General, staring him down.

        “You’re going after Roko Hardeen aren’t you? I want in.”

        “You are on leave Commander.”

        “Sir, General Kenobi, Obi-Wan was important to me. I was to see his killer taken down as much as you do.”

        “We aren’t going to kill him.” Cody noticed General Skywalker’s clenched fist. “No, they want us to take him alive.” Cody could practically feel the hatred rolling off the words.

        “Then Sir I should come with you.”

        “The Coruscant guard should be up to the task. Commander Fox is coming with us personally.” With that General Skywalker turned around and stalked off. A hand on his arm stopped Cody from following him.

        “Cody we’ll get him I promise. He’ll be locked up for what he did to Obi-Wan.” Cody shook off Ahsoka’s hand and stomped off in the direction of 79’s. Wolffe’s pack should be there enjoying their shore leave. Wolffe would know what to do. Wolffe would take care of him.

 

* * *

 

 

        Rex felt hopeless. Cody had run off a few weeks previously. He wasn’t AWOL, the 212th and the 501st had their down time extended indefinitely while the Jedi Council figured out what to do about Obi-Wan’s death. Members of the 212th and the 501st had taken turns sitting with Rex. Some had gone to 79’s to keep an eye on Cody and had returned with the news that the 104th had taken Cody in. Kix, Helix, and the 104th medic Paws had taken turns checking on Cody while he was there. Rex couldn’t bring himself to leave the barracks just yet.

        A noise in the main room of the barracks made him stir from his position against Fives, Echo, and Tup. There was shouting and the sound of wood splintering. It was Loudmouth who ran in looking like he had seen a ghost.

        “Sir there’s a situation that requires your attention.” When Fives stood up Loudmouth shook his head. “Fives I know you’re acting captain while Rex is indisposed but this is really a thing he needs to deal with.”

        “He’s in no condition to.” Fives moved in front of his Captain and went to open the door to the small room. He didn’t even make it before the door was kicked open. Helix stood there with murder in his eyes. Everyone focused on the figure he was holding by his ear. Obi-Wan’s face was sheepish and he didn’t fight the hold Helix had on him.

 

* * *

 

 

        Cody woke up to Wolffe shaking him. He glared up at the man. His body was sore in the best way. He had let the Wolf Pack thoroughly use him the last few weeks. He had stayed at the 79’s with the pack after that first night. Rex had been to hard to bear. He had been completely broken by the death of Obi-Wan. Helix had checked in on him a few times and consulted with Paws about the best care for their wayward commander, but they had ultimately decided just to let Cody grieve in his own way. Paws had kept a close eye on Cody during the time he had spent with the pack.

        “Going to fuck me again Wolffe. I think there are a few spots of skin that you and your pack haven’t bruised up.”

        “Kote…” Cody tried to ignore the Madalorian version of his name. Wolffe and his men had taken to calling him that version of his name in an attempt to comfort him. He didn’t deserve a name after he let his General die. Part of him, the rational part, reminded him that he couldn’t be everywhere with his General and that Coruscant was supposedly safe. He had screamed at Fox about that a few nights ago when the man had come by to check on him. Cody rolled over and presented his ass to Wolffe, spreading his cheeks wide so that Wolffe could get a look at his well used hole.

        “Come one Wolffe you know you want to.” Instead a blanket was draped over his body. Wolffe’s hands pulled him upright and settled him on the couch next to where he’d been lying.

        “Kote he’s alive. They faked his death to put him undercover. Roko Hardeen, the one they arrested, he was General Kenobi in disguise.” Cody tried to push Wolffe away, but the other man held him firm. Cody fought the hands that pulled him up and into a tight hug. “He’s alive Kot’ika.” Cody let out a sob. He felt Wolffe nod slightly and felt the sharp sting of needle in his neck. Wolffe held him the entire time he was fighting the drug. A second needle stung his neck and the world went hazy.

        “I didn’t expect him to need two doses.”

        “He’s been running on adrenaline and endorphins for the last few weeks.” Wolffe’s voice was quiet in his ear. “Will you get him back to the 212th Kix?”

        “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Obi-Wan watched from his position on the bed where he was holding a sleeping Rex as Kix and a squad of The Coruscant guard guided the hover stretcher in from the main barracks. Cody was on the stretcher’s platform, tied down and looking like he had been chewed and spat out. His neck was covered in bruises and the wrists were marked with finger lengths.

        “Do I want to know where you found him?” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet so as not to wake the sleeping man in his lap. Kix gestured for the guard to be dismissed. They walked back in through the main barracks trading hand clasps and slaps on the shoulders with clones. Fox stood by the main door looking as pissed of as he had been when Obi-Wan had first walked into his office that morning. His body language told Obi-Wan that they were going to have some serious discussions about using the guard when he finally untangled himself from Cody and Rex.

        “79’s Sir. He’s spent the last few weeks with the wolf pack.”

        “That would explain the bruising. I know of that group’s proclivities, but I never thought I’d see them first hand or to this extent.”

        “If I may Sir. I think Cody went to them because of their proclivities. I know of a few times Cody’s gone to them and Rex has gone as well Sir.”

        “When they lose troopers. I know Kix.” He shifted slightly so he could move Rex off his lap. He helped Kix gently unload Cody using the force and settle him next to Rex. Getting up he headed to the door of the small room. Helix blocked his path.

        “Sir.”

        “I have to report to the Jedi council. I went straight to Fox when I got off the transport.”

        “And if they wake up while you’re gone?” Obi-Wan glanced at the two figures in the bed. Taking off his cloak he draped it over them.

        “Then I will reach out and reassure them. Even the forceless can feel the force when it is directed at them. They will know I am alive and well.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Rex woke to the weight of an arm around him. Obi-Wan’s scent was all around them, not stale like it had been for two weeks. Behind him he could feel Cody stirring. Gently he dislodged himself from the other man and sat up expecting to see their Jedi deep in meditation in a corner. When a first scan of the room didn’t show anything he looked again. Nothing besides the cloak draped over them showed that the General was anything but a figment of their imagination.

        Rex felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder. When he looked nothing was there. There was a brief moment of fingers brushing through the hair he had let grow in the weeks of Obi-Wan’s absence before the hand cupped his cheek. The thumb stroked his cheek like Obi-Wan would do when nobody was looking. He leaned into the hand with a small smile.

 _“Rest my love.”_ Obi-Wan’s voice echoed soothingly in his head. _“I had hoped to be back before you and Cody woke. I had to report to the Jedi Council about the mission.”_ Rex nodded slightly and looked back at Cody. He looked exhausted. He remembered after the initial shock of Obi-Wan’s appearance in the door to his room that Kix had said he was going to collect Cody and would drug him if necessary. Rex brushed over a few of the deep bite marks on Cody’s shoulders. One was settled right over the scar that Wolffe had left after one particularly violent hookup. Rex carried a matching bite mark, a clear indication to anyone who knew what it meant that if they messed with him they would face Wolffe.

 _“I had seen the evidence on you two before but while its been fading. It was a bit of a shock to see it fresh.”_ Obi-Wan’s force hand covered his over the bit mark and Rex could feel a surge of protectiveness flair through him through Obi-Wan.

        “You know that its nothing we didn’t want.” Rex spoke quietly so as not to wake Cody. The drugs might still be in effect and Cody wouldn’t stir but he didn’t want to interrupt what looked like Cody’s first deep sleep in weeks.

 _“And that is the only reason I haven’t broken his jaw for what he’s done to you.”_ Obi-Wan’s voice contained a chuckle. _“That and I believe that Plo would have words for me about injuring his Commander._ ”

        “He would.” Rex stood and stretched. He had a fresher in his room but he felt the need to be around his men. The communal fresher was only a few steps from his room, attached to the main barracks where his men slept. Obi-Wan seemed to read his mind.

 _“I will watch over him. Go.”_ Rex gathered his bathing kit and wondered out into the main barracks. Entering the communal fresher, he saw Echo and Fives. Nodding to them he wondered over to the shower head between the two of them. It was Echo wo reached out and pulled Rex in close, under the spray of his own showerhead. Fives stepped up behind the two of them and soaped up Rex’s back. He massaged Rex’s ass and Rex relaxed into Echo’s grip, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Letting the warm water run over his back Rex let himself get lost in Fives’ ministrations. Obi-Wan was alive. That thought set a fire alight in his belly. He hadn’t told them he was leaving, there would be words about that, but Obi-Wan hadn’t left them to be under some other general.

        When Fives’ hand reached around front to soap up Rex’s front Rex leaned back into the man. It was Echo’s hand that came down to circle his dick. Rex rutted into the hand holding him and let his head fall back onto Fives’ shoulder. Fives’ pressed a kiss to the rough stubble that had grown on Rex’s face. Rex kept rutting against Echo’s hand, moaning quietly as his troopers took care of him. When Echo pressed his face into Rex’s shoulder Rex brought his hands to rest against Echo’s hips pulling him in. He deftly slotted them together. Echo’s hips stuttered slightly, and he brought both of his hands to rest on Fives’ hips behind Rex. The three of them rocked together moaning quietly at the stimulation.

        Rex went lax with Obi-Wan’s name on his lips when he came. He felt Echo and Fives finish as well and let them guide him to a small bench. Echo’s steadier hands lathered up his face and shaved the stubble off. A quick kiss to Rex’s forehead and the two troopers were off to finish their routines. Rex wrapped the towel around his hips and wondered off back to his room, sharing hand clasps and hugs with his troopers along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

        Cody felt fuzzy. Soft hands were resting on his brow. None of the wolf pack was ever that soft with him. Wolf Pack. Wolffe. Wolffe telling him Obi-Wan was alive. Kix giving him the sedatives. He shot upright, dislodging the hand on brow. Almost instantly the headache hit again. He groaned and threw up an arm to cover his eyes. The soft hands helped him to lie down again and covered his eyes. The headache vanished. Cody groaned slightly and let the cool hands guide him to lie on his side.

        “I am going to court martial Kix.” A small chuckle.

        “I don’t think that that’s allowed. He is your medic after all. He has the rights to relieve you of duty if he thinks you’re in need of the rest.” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet. He seemed almost pensive.

        “Where’s Rex?”

        “He was in the fresher when I arrived.” Cody pushed away the hands and sat up glaring at Obi-Wan.

        “When you arrived?”

        “I had come straight here after stopping by Fox to try to locate you and Rex. I needed to go report to the Jedi council. Rex knew where I was when he woke up.”

        “You died.”

        “It was a vitals suppressor. I was just fine. I was wearing body armor. It absorbed the worst of the shot.” Obi-Wan reached out a hand and rested it on Cody’s. “I honestly didn’t think you and Rex would react so strongly to my death. I regret not telling you before.”

        “You could have told us after.”

        “I was hidden in the halls and undergoing the transformation into Roko Hardeen. It was not a very pleasant one.” Obi-Wan shuddered slightly. “Nanobots rearranging the bones in my face is not something I want to encounter ever again. From there I had to capture the actual Roko Hardeen so that I could become him.” Cody pulled away from Obi-Wan and started to gather a set of blacks from the closet. Pulling on a pair of pants he hissed as they rubbed against the bites and bruises on his inner thighs. Boost had made it his mission to bite as many places that he could.

        “That doesn’t excuse it.” Hand grabbed at him and he lashed out. Obi-Wan caught the blows deftly and pulled him in close by the hips. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Cody’s lips. Cody felt himself melt into the kiss. A weight he hadn’t even know he was carrying seemed to lift of his chest.

        A slight cough at the door made the two of them move apart. Obi-Wan kept one of Cody’s hands in his as Rex entered smiling slightly. When he came within reach Obi-Wan pulled him in for a kiss. Rex melted into the kiss as well and Obi-Wan pulled him snugly against his body. Cody watched as the two fit against each other. Obi-Wan’s free hand came to tangle in Rex’s slightly longer hair and keep him close. When they broke apart Obi-Wan dropped his arm down to circle Rex’s waist.

        “I missed you Rex’ika.”

        “I missed you too.” Rex gave Obi-Wan one quick kiss before he pulled away fully and pulled some blacks out of his closet. Getting dressed he smiled. “I should leave you two to reconnect. I’m sure Fives has three weeks of reports for me.” Rex gave Obi-Wan one more smile before he left the room. Cody pulled his hand away from Obi-Wan.

        “I should go see what my second has for me as well.”

        “Your second, when I saw him at the temple, told me that he had everything under control.” Obi-Wan’s voice was firm. “He told me to keep you here and let you recover.”

        “I’m fine.”

        “Commander Wolffe said you went through his entire squadron in a week. The bruises all over you seem to show that you did it more than once.”

        “Its not like we’re expected to be monogamous.”

        “I would never expect that of you and Rex. I know the culture among the troopers. I think it’s a healthy release. No what your second, Wolffe, and frankly me are worried about is your decision to go about this self-destructive behavior.” The door slammed closed and when Cody pushed against it stayed shut.

        “And what about Rex’s self-destructive behavior?”

        “Rex didn’t end up with extensive injuries from taking half a squadron a night.” Obi-Wan looked practically livid. “I was given the medical reports Kote.”

        “Don’t call me that.”

        “I will call you whatever I want Kote. The medics patched you up every time. Thankfully Wolffe’s men had enough sense never to run you that hard again. And Fox told me of the number of times that you started fights. He said he had troopers stationed outside of 79’s to keep an eye on you after the third night.”

        “And what does it matter to you? Its very obvious that I don’t mean anything to you except as your Clone Commander.”

        “Kote I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you or Rex to talk me out of it. I wanted that last happy memory we had in case everything went wrong. I was selfish. I get that. I’ve already had the tongue lashing from Anakin about keeping important people in the dark so spare me it from you too.” Obi-Wan settled on the bed and waved a hand at the door. “If you want to go I understand.” Cody growled and stalked towards the bed. He shoved Obi-Wan down and undid the ties that held his tunics closed. Obi-Wan gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

        “Never do anything like that ever again. Rex and I, we can’t lose you.”

        “I can’t guarantee it.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers over Cody’s face. “But if there is a next time I promise I will try to let you know. If not before then after.” Cody pulled Obi-Wan in for a kiss and reached blindly for his personal comm unit on the bedside table. He blindly punched in Rex’s number and ignored the comm. Rex would recognize it for what it was and get back here. All Cody wanted to do was feel both of them there with him. Within five minutes the door burst open and he heard the lock engage and the sound of blacks quickly being shucked. Another strong, warm body joined them in the bed. Cody pulled his lips away from Obi-Wan to kiss Rex.

        “Kote.” Rex’s hand stroked over his face.

        “Rex’ika.” Rex gently dislodged Obi-Wan and settled on top of Cody. Leaning in he kissed Cody and let himself melt into the kiss. They’d been together since they found each other on Kamino. Cody was always home. He felt Obi-Wan’s eyes on them as they kissed. Obi-Wan always felt so grateful for being allowed into their relationship. Pulling away from Cody, Rex looked up to see a naked Obi-Wan gently stroking himself. Reaching out a hand Rex pulled Obi-Wan back into the bed. Obi-Wan settled between the two of them and kissed Cody again, unhurriedly. Cody whined slightly as Obi-Wan settled his weight on some of the bruises and bites, throwing his head back. Obi-Wan chuckled and gripped Cody’s wrists, pressing on the bruises.

        “What is it with you clones and machoism and sadism. Neither of you are the first clones I’ve encountered with it.” Rex choked at Obi-Wan’s words. He focused on the scar on Obi-Wan’s shoulder that he had been told was from an animal bite. It had appeared after a joint mission with General Koon and the 104th. Cody seemed to reach the same conclusion that Rex did at the same time. They both narrowed their eyes at Obi-Wan.

        “Something you care to share Obi’ika?” Rex traced the scar with a finger and Obi-Wan shuddered.

        “I should think it would be very apparent. I would have thought he would have told you about the encounter.” Obi-Wan pressed a small kiss to the matching scar on Cody’s shoulder. “Now how are we doing this?”

        “I want you in me.” Cody’s words were quiet, and Rex nearly missed them. “I want to feel how alive you are.”

        “Care if Rex joins me.” Cody practically keened at Obi-Wan’s question. Rex chuckled and they rearranged their positions. Rex gently spread Cody’s legs as Obi-Wan grabbed the oil from where it was stored. He watched as Obi-Wan slowly started to prepare Cody before he stopped. Cody whimpered as Obi-Wan removed his finger and shuddered as Obi-Wan rested a gentle hand on his inner thigh.

        “Obi’ika?”

        “He’s still nice and open from his excursion with the 104th.” Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened and he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Cody’s dick. Cody shuddered slightly.

        “Please…”

        “Biaye ner kar'taylir darasuum.” Rex pressed a kiss to Cody’s temple before lining up with Cody’s entrance and slipping in. He was loose, as to be expected from a few weeks as the wolf pack’s sex toy. Rex nodded at Obi-Wan and Cody tried to push Rex deeper into him. Obi-Wan slowly pressed in as Cody keened, the noise petering out as Obi-Wan bottomed out. Rex closed his eyes and swore quietly in Mando’a. Normally Obi-Wan was the receiver when they did this. It felt so different to have Obi-Wan’s dick squeezed in with his as Cody clenched and shuddered in his arms. Obi-Wan tilted so he could have a good angle and slowly began to thrust. Cody’s scream reverberated through the room and Rex was glad that Fox had ordered sound proofing for every room in the barracks. Right now Cody was theirs.

        Rex watched as Obi-Wan found his rhythm then started moving in counterpoint. Cody was shuddering between the two of them unable to make any noise beyond the heavy pants that was his breathing. Rex yelped slightly as something that felt like a hand pressed against his entrance. A finger pressed in and he moaned. Obi-Wan grunted slightly and shifted his angle allowing Rex a bit more space.

        “Damnit Obi’ika.” Rex lunged upward as a second finger from the force hand was added and kissed Obi-Wan hard. One of Obi-Wan’s hands left Cody’s Hip and wrapped around the back of his head, deepening the kiss and Rex let the other man Plunder his mouth. He moaned as the fingers found his prostate and rubbed it. His hips stuttered up into Cody and brushed his prostate. Cody yelped and Obi-Wan pulled away from Rex to wrap his arms around Cody.

        “Kote, ner kar'taylir darasuum.” Obi-Wan was whispering in Mando’a and Rex spared a thought for where he had learned. The though flew from his head as the force fingers pulled away and were replaced with something larger. Rex moaned and went lax as what was obviously a force copy of Obi-Wan’s dick pressed into him. He could feel Obi-Wan thrusting into Cody and the dick in his ass moved in the same rhythm. He tried not to keen as the angle was adjusted and the force dick hit his prostate. His hips jerked, driving him deeper into Cody. Cody screamed, and his body clenched down.

        Obi-Wan watched as Cody completely came apart under him. He came hard enough that his entire body tensed up and his eyes rolled up. He pushed in deep one more time, making sure the replica he had made out of the force for Rex mirrored him, and came hard with a moan of Cody’s name. Rex’s mouth was open in a silent scream as he came as well.

        Obi-Wan slowly pulled out and lifted the unconscious Cody off Rex, settling him next to Rex. He wasn’t concerned, it wasn’t uncommon for Cody to white out when he had an orgasm, and used his force to summon some warm, damp clothes from the fresher. Rex was watching him with wide eyes as Obi-Wan cleaned them up and banished the clothes to the laundry shoot.

        “How do you feel?” Rex shuddered as he took stock of his body. He felt loose limbed and relaxed. His head was fuzzy and he was blissed out.

        “Honestly I think that was the best round of sex I’ve ever had.” Obi-Wan chuckled and rested his head against Cody’s shoulder. Cody was showing signs of waking up and Rex moved closer, resting his head on Cody’s opposite shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

        Wolffe watched as Rex and Cody practically glared at General Windu when he suggested Obi-Wan go undercover again. Beside him General Koon tensed. Wolffe rested a hand on the man’s shoulder.

        “Why are those two projecting such a murderous rage towards Mace?”

        “Could it have something to do with the last time General Kenobi went undercover?”

        “Possibly. I know they two of them were unreachable during his last undercover stint.”

        “I thought that was just a chance to let Fives and Boil learn command while in a safer setting.” Wolffe guided his General out of the room before he asked any more questions. Through the comms in his helmet he heard the rapid fire Mando’a that Cody and Rex were spewing towards General Windu. He did not want his General near those two when they did finally explode.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from people. Come visit me at: stellecraft.tumblr.com or stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
